gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Sunny
Sunny is one of the son of Jerome and Lydia, born at the end of the Ginga Densetsu Weed manga, in the Futago Pass during the beginning of autumn. Ginga Densetsu Weed Sunny was born to Jerome and Lydia in the Autumn, three days after the birth of Weed's pups. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion When a volcano erupts in Ōu, the dogs are forced to flee. Sunny is too small to run fast enough and is carried by the Ōu army to safety but they pass out from the smoke and ash in the air. Kurohabaki Jinemon finds them and takes them to an abandoned mine where he locks them up. Sunny and the others are later released by Daisuke who acquires the key from Jinemon. Ginga: The Last Wars A few months have passed in Ōu when the son of Akakabuto, Monsoon, attacks they Ōu Army intending to kill them all and take back his fathers land. Sunny is with his mother and siblings when they are suddenly attacked by red backed bears and are forced to flee. His brother, Lenov, is crushed and killed by one of the bears along with Akira and Tetsuo who try to help their brother. Lydia is badly injured as well and carried to the top of a hill where Gin is calling for everyone to gather. Sunny and his surviving siblings cry over the body of their mother as she dies from her injuries. When his father, Jerome tries to make a suicide attack on Monsoon, Sunny joins in but is stopped by Kurotora and Rocket. Ultimately, Gin orders the females and pups to be taken away from the battlegrounds to safety. Sunny refuses to leave his mother behind and stays with Maru to protect her body. Tonov is taken to safety by Reika whilst Sunny and Maru are led to safety by Cross, but the three are constantly hounded by Bob, a dog working under Monsoon. After dealing with Bob, Cross takes the two pups to Daisuke's house where they can hide. Daisuke is kind to the dogs and gives them food and water while they hide under his porch. However, Bob tracks them down and tries multiple times to attack and kill them. Despite Cross's age and Sunny being young, the three dogs easily defeat Bob each time, forcing him to retreat back up the mountain. Sunny remains with Cross and Maru under the protection of Daisuke. Sometime later, Maru senses his father's scent on the rain. Sunny and Maru are happy to see their father and are eager to help. Cross stop Maru, Sunny and Jerome, Jerome cannot travel far because of his wounds so Sunny and Maru go to Ōu and find the injured dogs. They found the injured Ōu army and Kurotora. They tell him that Jerome made it safely to them and they're there to help, and if they were to die they would be reunited with their mother and three siblings. Kurotora flies into a rage, calling them fools for wanting to throw their lives away so suddenly. Sunny tells Maru not to let him go, for he's going to rip his throat out. Before they can, Tesshin intervenes, saying they need to listen to him before killing him. Sunny reluctantly lets Bob talk. Bob suggests that the bears are not afraid of dogs. Even if the dogs were to attack them in high numbers, Monsoon would welcome them, because the dogs are just food to them. Sunny sees this as a threat, but lets Bob go and tells him to speak more clearly and that there's no use killing someone like him. See more pictures in Sunny (Photo Gallery) Category:GTLW Characters Category:German Breeds Category:German Shepherds Category:Dogs Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Children of ohu soldiers Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:Males Category:Eye-Spike German Shepherds